


Goreaversary

by Alcynder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of kidnapping, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcynder/pseuds/Alcynder
Summary: Two demons in love. It was a very unheard of thing for demons to mate let alone live together. After being mated for years, one was taken, torchered and broken. When he was found, it was to late. The mate he knew was gone. A shell.Now a caretaker and a lover to his mentally ill mate, how will they survive? (i suck at summaries please give this a shot)





	1. Demonic Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Feel free to ask questions (if you made it) and leave kudos

If you were to stand on top of a tall hill you would see a small village at the bottom in a large valley. The village itself was small. It had three vending and food stalls, several small houses and a stable filled with horses. Over to the side of the village was a small pond that was normally used for fishing and gathering water. Everyone, everywhere knew the rumors going around. Even the animals were frightened. Mysterious things would happen once the sun went down. People who were caught outside at night usually went missing only to end up dead.

Just as it was getting dark out, the villagers gathered their things, closed their stores and started to head inside. Doors and windows were locked. Soon after, two figures walked up on the top of the hill looking down at the small people. The smallest of the two men looked slim and had skin almost as pale as freshly fallen snow. He had the brightest blue eyes that stood out against the gold specks in them that seemed to sparkle with mischief. His hair was as black as night and nearly reached the ground. He wore only a blackish red cloak and black pants. His shoes were big heavy black boots and were untied. All in all he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. 

Which in the end was the point. His name was Abraxas and he seemed to always be hyper. His addiction to chocolate didn't help that any. But with his looks and attitude made it easy for the pairs victims to fall into the trap. Abraxas was the bait. Who would ever follow someone if they looked mean and tough. The trap was that his mate would be away from wherever they were and wait as Abraxas would bait them to where he was waiting. His mate would then kill them and the both of them would then feast on the body. 

As night finally coated the village in blackness, few fires still going from the stragglers was the only light around. The thought of what was about to happen made Abraxas want to bounce in excitement. He looked up at the 6'4 of his mate. At his 5'5, he barely reached his mates chest. Abraxas leaned against his love. He knew tonight was special and would be fun. His tall mate was named Ajax and he said that tonight was their anniversary. Abraxas leaned against him. Ajax looked down at him and smiled before looking back up to look down at the village.

Ajax thought that for their anniversary, he would take Abraxas to where they first met. When they met, they were fighting over prey and territory. He was never sure if his mate would remember this but he wanted to try. To Ajax, this was the best memory he had. Ever since that day, when they had decided to team up, no one had been able to survive their devastation. 

"I have some chocolate saved up for you. Just in case you want some desert." Ajax said as he wrapped his arm loosely around Abraxas . "I hope you will have a lot of fun tonight and enjoy it."

Abraxas bounces and giggles at the thought of it all. He leans up and nips lightly at Ajax's arm. He turns back to look at the village and squints, his demonic eyes seeing through the darkness. The very few stragglers were acting like nothing was going to happen to them. He tilted his head and moved back and forth on the heels of his shoes. 

"Which one?!?"

Ajax chuckled at Abraxas before letting him go and taking a step forward. His own sight and hearing could pick up anything from miles away. He looks at all of the people left, finding a tall muscular man. The man was not even close to his own height and nowhere near being a threat but what made Ajax want to choose this man was what he was doing. The man had a small boy, probably not even over fifteen, pressed hard against the wooden wall of the stable. He was harassing the boy in a way that had clearly spoke to Ajax that the man had intentions to take the boy home and fuck the boy. Rape from how the small boy was protesting the man's touches.

Ajax turned back to Abraxas and nodded towards what he saw, making him look where he nodded to before nodding himself. Ajax smiles before heading off down the hill with Abraxas. Before they reached the edge of the village, Ajax and Abraxas broke off. Ajax went right, heading towards the edge of where the village met thick woods. There was a small gravel path with a wagon at the edge. He hid there, still being able to see the man. Abraxas went straight. The first place he passed was a food stand. As he walked, he grabbed a heavy apple crate and headed towards the man. As he passed the man's line of sight, Abraxas pretended to trip on his long cloak. 

As he fell to the ground, he let go of the crate, the apples falling everywhere. When he noticed he grabbed the man's attention, Abraxas got up and started to clean up his mess. When the man started to move over to him, he blushed. He acted innocent as the man knelt down next to him. He heard the boy run away from them as the man started to help Abraxas pick up the apples. 

"Aww. Poor child. Looks like you are having some trouble there. Are you all alone?" The man said as he put the last couple apples in the crate. "You can't possibly be out here all alone. Haven't you heard the stories? There's supposedly demons running around towns like these at night." he stands up and takes the crate from Abraxas' hands. "Don't you have any family?"

Abraxas stands when his hands were freed. He whips off the dirt from his pants and as he stood back up, he felt the man wrap his free arm around his waist. He tries not to shudder at the gross feeling of being touched. The last time he was touched by a human was when he was taken and tortured.

Abraxas forced himself to smile and nods. "I'm not alone. You're here. My parents told me to grab these before bed. I guess I wasn't paying attention to well where I was going." 

The man led Abraxas to the last house at the edge of town, right where Ajax was. He assumed this to be the man's house. "You didn't have to help me. I'm sure I can get it now." 

The man grinned as his hand slowly lowered down to Abraxas' ass. "Now what kind of man would I be if I let a little innocent boy walk these dark streets alone? Not much of one I think." 

When they got to the other side of a large wood pile on the other side of the house, the man looked around to make sure they wouldn't be seen. Once he was sure they wouldn't, he tossed the crate onto the path and spun Abraxas around. He slammed him against the wood wall and pinned him down. He forces his lips on Abraxas and pressed himself against the demon. With his free hand he reached back behind Abraxas and grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly. 

Ajax came around from behind the wagon and sneered at the man. Ajax's brown eyes held so much rage that it made Abraxas' eyes sparkle at what was going to happen once he saw the look. Ajax's enraged shadowed form walked closer to them. When Ajax moved behind the man making out with his unwanting mate, he reached up with his tanned hand and black claws. He tapped the man's shoulder and waited. The man let go of Abraxas slightly and turned to see what was going on. Ajax growled and grabbed the man firmly by the throat . He lifted him into the air and slammed him on the wall. Abraxas fell to the ground when the man finally let him go. 

Keeping his eyes on the man, Ajax reached down into his pocket and broke off a piece of chocolate. He reached down and handed it to Abraxas. He squeaked and immediately took it and started to nibble on it as he looked up to watch. Ajax tightened his grip on the struggling mans throat. He dragged the man a little ways away into the woods. He slams the man onto a tree and stared into the man's face. He knew his little Abraxas was following him.

"Carter Briggs. You have been chosen. You should feel honored. You will be the meal for our anniversary." Ajax said as his grip tightened even more, his black nails digging into the man's skin.

The man's skin on his neck was slow began to rip and tear apart. Abraxas bounces and leans against Ajax. Abraxas watches as the blood runs down Carters neck. Excited, Abraxas span around, his long hair and cloak making a large circle. 

"Bad man gets to help us!" Abraxas said as he span around.

"Seeing as you tried to force yourself on my beloved, I will see to it you live through every single gruesome minute." Ajax said as he used the palm of his free hand to place it on the man's forehead. Ajax let some of his demonic aura surround the man's body. "There. Now I hope you enjoy the show."

Ajax stood back slightly, giving himself some room. He raised his hand and suddenly rammed it into the man's chest. He laughed slightly as Carter stared in horror at the hand in his chest. He could tell the man wanted to scream but the shock and the fact he couldn't catch his breath helped too. He turned towards Abraxas who had stopped spinning. "Which organ is your favorite this week? It seems to change every week."  
Abraxas smiled widely. He didn't know what he wanted more. They all tasted so very different and were great in their own way. He bounced slightly and stared at Carter for a minute biting down on his lip as he thought. 

"Heart!"

Ajax smiled and nodded. He took his hand out of the man. He sliced him open with his claws until the place where the heart was was uncovered. Ajax reached in and broke the ribs hiding the heart. He tossed them aside and reached in the mans chest. He gripped onto the man's heart before he ripped it out. He held the still beating heart and handed it over to Abraxas. 

"There you go darling. I hope it's as tasty as you are." Ajax winks and smiled lovingly at Abraxas.

Abraxas moved closer, staring at the man as he reached up and took the heart from his mates hands. His nails were now demonic but oddly normal looking. He pulled the heart closer to him and slowly opened his mouth. His teeth were sharp but there were some teeth obviously missing. There was a few in the front but most were in the back. He took a big bite out of the beating heart before finally breaking the man's eyes. When Ajax and Abraxas had first gotten together, Abraxas had been kidnapped. He was tortured for days. By the time Ajax found him, too much was done to him. He was no longer the same man he met. When Abraxas started to eat, Ajax reached back in and pulled out a lung. He dropped the man, no longer caring about the man. At least for now. He couldn't move anyway. Ajax lifted the lung to his mouth and took a bite, eating it slowly. He would save the second one for Abraxas. He knew Abraxas would be jealous if he didn't get any.

Abraxas finally finished the heart and licked his fingers. Abraxas tilted his head and tilted his head. He smiled, his teeth bloody. He walks over and knelt next to Carter. He patted his bloody chest and giggles. "Its ok. You are a bad man. But you get to help us now ok?"

Abraxas knew that without Ajax's magic, the man would have been long dead. He is pretty sure, even in his mind, even if the man was dead Abraxas would talk to it. Abraxas moved his legs out from underneath his butt and sat on the blood soaked pebbles. He felt Ajax kneel behind him. He looked behind him just as Ajax reached over him and grabbed the other lung. He handed Abraxas the lung. Abraxas turned and looked before he grinned. He took the lung and took a huge bite out of it. He hummed and chewed it. When he was half way done, he felt Ajax lean against his back. 

Abraxas handed him the rest and reached the man. He played with the man's loose skin on the chest. He grinned and bit his lip. He turned and looked back at Ajax. He kissed him softly when he turned around to fully face Ajax. Ajax had a small piece of lung in between his teeth. Abraxas reached up with his bloody hand and gripped Ajax's neck, pulling him closer. While he wanted the man to hurt and to pay more, when it came to Abraxas' lover, everything was forgotten for that moment. It wasn't like that man was going to go anywhere and Ajax knew it. To Ajax, Abraxas' wants and needs came first. Ajax would take care of him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let it be said that i suck at sex scenes but i tried my best.

As soon as Abraxas pulled Ajax closer, he knew he wouldn't get anymore food until he took care of his Abraxas. Ajax leaned down and kissed Abraxas softly. Abraxas reaches down with his blood coated hands and tugged on Ajax red shirt. 

"So horny already?" Ajax chuckled as he helped Abraxas remove his shirt.

Ajax unbuckled the small buckles that held Abraxas' cloak around his neck. Abraxas just smiled and let him. When his cloak was removed, Abraxas got tired of Ajax's shirt so he ripped it off. He bit Ajax's lip and Ajax moved his cloak to the floor away from the blood. Suddenly, Abraxas curled into a ball feeling self conscious. Abraxas felt eyes on his back making the feeling worse. He turned around and found the man staring at his back. Abraxas' back was covered in white and slightly pink gashes. Some were thick, some thin; but there was barely an inch of his back that wasn't unmarked. Abraxas glared at the man and reached out, grabbed the man's face and shoved it to the side, away from them. 

Ajax tried not to laugh at how Abraxas was acting. "C'mon baby boy. You're gorgeous. Why does it matter if a dead man sees you? He's just admiring how amazing you look." 

Ajax kissed Abraxas again , making him moan softly, as he moved to lay Abraxas down on the pebbles and blood. He reached down and grabbed Abraxas' legs, wrapping them around his waist. Ajax moved his still covered cock against Abraxas' clothed half. Abraxas reached up and grips Ajax's red hair at the base of his neck as he grinded his hip against Ajax's hip. Abraxas moaned at the pleasurable feeling before he heard the man shift next to them. Abraxas turned his head , after he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly before turning his attention back to Ajax. Ajax ground himself harder against Abraxas making him groan and tighten his grip on Ajax's hair. He leaned down and kissed Abraxas hard and deep. After a couple of minutes of grinding into each other, Abraxas whimpered and broke the kiss. He reached down and tries to tug off Ajax's pants.

"Off."

Ajax just grinned before he thrusted his hips harder against Abraxas' ass. He wouldn't give in until he heard his sweet begging. Abraxas whined when Ajax didn't do what he wanted. He let go of Ajax's hair before he raked his sharp nails down Ajax's chest, causing him to bleed. Ajax shivered at the feeling but still didn't give in. He leaned forward and kissed Abraxas deeply again. Abraxas didn't want to play along. He put the tip of his black nail and sunk it into the skin right above Ajax's nipple. He turned his head, and Ajax moved back, not wanting to get the sharp nail to get anywhere near his heart. 

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"You know that I love you. Don't say that. We are the only demons to become blood-mates in nearly 63,269 years. I'm bonded to you for life. And even in death." Ajax said before he kissed Abraxas softly. "You know what I want. What I'm waiting for."

Abraxas huffed and looked over at the man. The man was looking in between the two. Abraxas looked down at him and noticed that the man was turned on from what was happening. He sneered before he turned and bit down on Ajax's shoulder.

"Want you to fuck me so I can't forget before he shoved his to the side. Want you to do it so hard I will bleed."

"C'mon. I can't hear you when you're whispering so quietly."

Ajax could hear him and was an obvious lie. He could hear the sleeping townspeople from here. He just knew that his other half was desperate enough Ajax wanted him to scream for it. All it made Abraxas do was huff out in slight anger before he pushed Ajax off of him. He crawled over to the dying man and straddled his waist. He placed his hands on the man's cut open chest. He lent down and barely touched the man's lips with his own. Abraxas wanted to get Ajax to give him what he wanted, not piss him off. 

"You'll give me what I want right? I can see you want me. It's ok if you do."

Ajax had become instantly furious as he watched. Ajax stood up and grabbed Abraxas by the arm. He pulled Abraxas up and stomped hard on the man's head and groin. He heard the crunch of the bones shattering. The man's eye was still watched them but he didn't care. Ajax then tossed Abraxas to the ground and ripped his pants off. Some part of Ajax knew he had given Abraxas exactly what he wanted but that part was hidden behind the pure jealousy. Mere seconds after Abraxas' pants were gone, Ajax had removed his own. Ajax kneeled with Abraxas' ass pressed against his hip. Ajax reached down to the puddle of blood and used it as lube. Once Ajax was ready, he had quickly shoved himself inside Abraxas. 

Abraxas arched his back and cried out in pleasure. His eyes glazed over in pleasure. He moved his legs, wrapping them around Ajax's thighs in order to pull him closer.

"Fuck. Please."

Ajax grunted and thrusted in and pulled out as quick as he could, claiming his other half as his and his alone. He reclaimed his lips in a kiss before he forced his tongue back in. Ajax's thrusting slowly started to pick up pace as he had felt Abraxas kiss and bite his tongue. As Ajax moved inside him, Abraxas moved the best he could with him, his own cock rubbed constantly against Ajax's stomach. Underneath him, Abraxas felt himself slide slightly as the blood under him made it slippery. He had felt Ajax's own blood from his chest wound run down and drop onto Abraxas' own chest.   
Ajax thrusted harder into Abraxas grunting slightly, loving that Abraxas was willing to be dominated. His grip on Abraxas tightened on his hips, knowing that bruises would start to form soon. Ajax loved the taste of Abraxas so much that he felt he would never get enough. It was like the sweet taste of chocolate even if at the rarest of times Abraxas hadn't eaten any in awhile. The way Abraxas felt around him never grew old.

Abraxas moaned and tried his best to move closer against his mate. He rolled his hips and bit at Ajax's lip He shivered and as he continued to roll himself against Ajax, every time he rolled up his own cock rubbed harder against Ajax's stomach. When Ajax hit that spot in him over and over Abraxas couldn't take anymore and came several minutes later, coating his lovers stomach. Ajax pushed deep into him one last time before he stilled inside him. Small, tiny spikes came out from the tip of Ajax's cock, piercing into Abraxas' inner walls. They were offically trapped as Ajax came inside his small mate. 

Abraxas let go of Ajax's neck and hummed as he laid back down on the pebbles. He opened his eyes and grinned stupidly at Ajax. He licked his lips, making sure all of the blood was gone. Abraxas ran his hands over Ajax's chest before he lifted his hands and slowly started to lick the blood off of each and every one of his fingers. He suddenly burst into a giggle fit. 

Abraxas put his finger to his lips and looked at Ajax with a serious look. "Shhhh! He's watchingggg."

Abraxas giggled again and wiggled a little under Ajax. He whimpered slightly at the bite of pain in his lower half. He looked down at the bulge between them. He frowned and suddenly, like a switch was flipped in Abraxas' head, he started to freak out. Abraxas started to breathe quickly and started to claw at his own stomach. Tears slowly started to fall down his face and his whole body started to shake at the sudden shock it was put through. As he tarred into his stomach, black mist like smoke seeped through the wounds. 

Ajax acted quickly. He grabbed Abraxas' hands and held them high above his head. He kissed him as a distraction. "Shhh. It's alright. You're here with me. You're safe. You need to stop moving or you will hurt yourself more."

Ajax placed his forehead softly on his squirming mates head. Abraxas seemed to not hear Ajax and just tried to get his hands free, sobbing the whole time. 

"No no no! Out! Bad. No. NO!" Abraxas sobbed harder as he couldn't get away.

"Calm down, my love. Please." Ajax said only moving slightly to hold him close.

Abraxas kept saying 'no' over and over before he slowly stopped several minutes later. Abraxas just stared up at the stars before blinking. He slowly turned his head to look at the human beside them still watching.   
Ajax, feeling Abraxas stop, kissed his chest. "Are you alright?" he said before slowly letting go of Abraxas' wrists.

After hearing Ajax's voice, he turned and stared into Ajax's eyes for awhile. It was almost like Abraxas' brain was trying to process what had happened. It was now like it was slowly turning itself back on and didn't understand anything yet. 

"Better now?"

Abraxas smiled slowly before frowning at the sharp bite of pain he was feeling. "Why does it hurt?"

"You are full of my semen. I'm tied to you. Any movement will hurt. You also tore into your stomach a little."

Abraxas nodded faintly. When the smoke started to repair the torn up stomach , Abraxas flinched and whimpered in pain. Ajax frowned and held him tightly so Abraxas wouldn't panic.  
"It will be alright, my love. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

Abraxas nodded shakily as he was repaired. Once his stomach was repaired, the black smoke slowly receded into his body. Afterwards, Abraxas felt weak, tired and hungry. He laid his hand down and looked back at the human. He whined softly before he reached out. The man was too far from Abraxas' hand making him start to tear up slightly. Ajax, feeling bad for him, grabbed the man for him. 

"Here you are. Eat as much as you want."

Abraxas smiled and reached out again. He grabbed a chunk of the man's arm before he sliced into the skin. He hummed and started to eat the muscles. As Abraxas ate his fill of the man, Ajax ran his tongue over Abraxas' neck and ear. Abraxas shivered and turned around to grab more. He continued to eat until the man's arm was gone but the skin. He didn't like skin. It was rubbery. Abraxas huffed and pulled the man closer the best he could. He repeated the process and dug out more muscle before he turned to Ajax and handed him some questionably. 

Ajax shook his head and kissed his forehead. "You eat it. I know you need it. Plus it's your special day so I want you to eat your fill. You need the strength." 

Abraxas frowned slightly and whined but slowly ate it. He continued to eat until he was to full. 

"Are you better now?" Ajax said as he reached up and grabbed the remaining bit of muscle. 

Ajax kissed Abraxas softly and smiled. Abraxas nodded and nuzzled into Ajax's shoulder. Abraxas wrapped his bloody arms around Ajax's waist. 

"I'm sorry."

"I would never blame it on you. We both know what you went through." 

Abraxas just nodded again, clinging tighter to him. "Wanna go home."

"Soon love. You know how long it takes. You've had me stuck in you before. It might take longer this time." Ajax said but in comfort to Abraxas, he licks his neck. Abraxas whined but didn't move away from him. The tongue moves wherever it could reach. "I-I love you Abraxas."

It was not often a demon said such words. Demons didn't feel such ways about anyone including themselves. Most demons were creatures of pure lust and gluttony. When Ajax, or Abraxas, said he loved him it was something new: something powerful. It was something that most demons didn't understand. Abraxas opened his eyes and smiled brightly at him before he lent forward and licked Ajax's cheek. Ajax smiled back and nuzzled into his neck. As he did that, Abraxas reached up and ran his fingers down Ajax's chest where he had hurt him earlier. Ajax thought , though he wouldn't admit it to Abraxas, his spikes that dug into him felt amazing. It was amazing to have Abraxas trapped around him. It still would send shivers down his spine. 

As the two of them were in their own little world, it didn't seem to them like nothing else had mattered right then. Several minutes had passed when Abraxas suddenly heard a noise next to them. Abraxas blinked and turned his head towards the sound. He had forgotten the man was still alive. Abraxas had made a curious noise before he moved his upper half to look at the man fully. He just stared at him. Abraxas reached out with his free hand, not wanting to let go of Ajax just yet, and poked the man's cheek. 

"Shhhh. There's demons around. Don't wanna let them find you."

Ajax laughed as his mate repeated the man's earlier words. Abraxas giggled and turned back to Ajax. He poked the top of Ajax's head.

"Bad demons are around you know."

"Really?! I wonder where they are!" Ajax smiled before he made monster noises. He bit down on towards Abraxas.

Abraxas squeaked and giggled, squirming under him "Noooo bad!"

"Raaaaawr! Scary monster!" As Ajax bit Abraxas he also started to tickle him. 

Abraxas squealed and squirmed. He tried to twist off of Ajax's grip. "Nooooo!"

Slowly, the spikes started to finally retract back into Ajax's cock. While Abraxas moved, his cock finally popped free painlessly. Ajax just continued to nibble and tickle Abraxas even more, loving it as he laughed.  
"Big and scary!"

Abraxas squeaked and rolled away to the side. He giggled breathlessly as he crawled to the man. "Heeeelp!"

Ajax crawled on all fours after him "RAWR! Imma get you now!" He made sure Abraxas knew that they were playing as he tried to get him. 

Abraxas squeaked and clawed at what was left of the man. He pulled himself over the body before he was bit on the old scar of the mating mark. Abraxas moaned at the feeling. He stopped moving, laying on his stomach over the man as his cock twitched slightly as Ajax bit him again.

Ajax smiled at the reaction. "Rawr! My adorable little victim." 

Abraxas gasped and shivered. He arched his ass against Ajax when he came close. He whined and rubbed himself against the man's stomach. "Are you asking for it again?"

"N-nooo. Bad demon."

Ajax sucked on the spot. "Yup. You need to be more careful around here."

Abraxas turned around and propped himself up on the man before he kissed Ajax deeply. He reached over to the man as he did and sliced the man's throat and also cut off Ajax's magic. Once it was cut, the man was finally killed. 

"Home."

"Ok." Ajax lifted him up bridal style, making Abraxas swing his legs happily. Ajax stepped over the body towards the tree by them before they disappeared.


	3. Chapter Three

After they reappeared into their small yet open home, Abraxas wiggled to be put down. When he was sat down Abraxas spins in a circle as he walked forwards. Most of his long hair was stuck to his back with dried blood. His chest was covered in blood. He giggled as he made his way into the dark wooden bathroom. He heated up the water that Ajax had put in the tub before they had left. He stopped suddenly as he remembered what Ajax had said earlier about chocolate. He turned and ran back into the front room and bounced on the balls of his feet. Abraxas gives Ajax the biggest puppy eyes he could.

"Chocolate?"

Ajax held out his arms to pick Abraxas up, making him squeak and cling to him.

"Please? You said there was more chocolate! Can I have? Please?!?!"

Ajax made sure his grip was tight before he reached into the pouch where he hid the squares and got the chocolate. "How many do you want?"

Abraxas bounced in his arms "All of them!"

"What are you going to give me for them?"

Abraxas whined and pouted. He tried to reach out and take them. "Please? I've been good." Abraxas shook slightly and whimpered when he was denied still. "I...I give you bath first."

Ajax raised an eyebrow. "That was unbelievably kind of you love but you can take it. I'll let you have the chocolate for offering." He handed Abraxas the bag and kissed him on his forehead head. "Now go get cleaned up dear."

Abraxas bounced and took it before he was sat back down. He skipped off back towards the bathroom, leaving Ajax behind. He stripped off his pants and cloak before he slipped into the hot water. Abraxas sunk down in the water and purred as he slowly nibbled at his chocolate. Slowly as the blood got wet it turned the water red.

Ajax walked in and watched Abraxas eat. He smiled and wondered to himself how he had gotten so lucky. Ajax used to be so dark and when he had met Abraxas, he was just as bad as Ajax was. He couldn't have brought himself to be angry back then either. Even now he couldn't be upset. Ever since Abraxas had been kidnapped so shortly after they mated. Ajax now couldn't even have the time to be angered. Ajax was a lover, a teacher, and a caretaker. Abraxas kept him so busy, Ajax couldn't bring himself to be upset. He thunk back to before then and while Abraxas was like him then now they were completely opposite. Ajax wouldn't change it for the world.

Ajax was torn from his thoughts as Abraxas splashed some of the water with his legs. Abraxas held his chocolate close to his mouth not letting it go. By now the water was far from clear but Abraxas didn't care. All he wanted was to eat his chocolate. Most of the time it seemed like Abraxas could only focus on one thing at a time. Ajax had thought Abraxas somehow knew he hadn't always been how he is now. Those people had taken everything from Abraxas and there was no way to get it back.

Ajax smiled wide and walked into the bathroom. He had knelt down by the tub and started to drain the tub of the filthy water. He poured in heated buckets of water before he poured in bubbles. It had always helped Abraxas get clean because he enjoyed playing with the bubbles. He normally rubbed them all over himself and it would entertain him for a bit. Abraxas watched as the bubbles started to form. It made him squeak before he very carefully sat the chocolate aside. He reached out and scooped up as much bubbles as he could in his arms. He pulled them close before he moved to put some on his head. He reached back out and got more to rub on his chest.

"My bubbles! Okay?"

"Yes. They look amazing." Ajax smiled and sat back down next to the tub.

Abraxas grinned and rubbed them all over himself. Eventually all of the blood that was stuck to his front was gone. Most of his hair was matted with clumps of it still. When he went to try and fix it, Abraxas tried not to panic.

He whined and looked over at Ajax "Help."

Ajax nodded before he stood up. He walked over to a box on a table and pulled out a comb. He walked back over and carefully soaked Abraxas' hair. "See. Just for emergencies." He kneeled back down and carefully started to comb out his hair. 

Ajax continued to do this until Abraxas' hair was as smooth as it normally was. Abraxas reached behind him and held his hair close. Before he was taken, his hair was barely past his shoulder blades. The people had grabbed at it. Cut it. Burnt it. Anything and everything. Now ,however, since he was back he refused to cut it. It now reached almost to the ground. In Abraxas' shattered mind, he had felt his hair was alive. The only way now for him to get it cut was for Ajax to say it was dying and the only way to save it was to cut it. Although it made Abraxas cry, he wanted his hair to live. So he had let Ajax cut it. It only had happened once before but maybe it was time again soon. Ajax had noticed his hair was getting to be too long. Although he hated to lie to Abraxas and loved the long hair, if it grew much more it would be serious trouble for Abraxas to walk around. 

Abraxas yawned before he let go of his hair. He lifted his arms up tiredly. "Up!"

Ajax nodded and grabbed the towel before he stood once again. He picked Abraxas up and wrapped the towel around him to keep him clean, as Ajax still had blood on him. Ajax carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, tucking him in. 

"There you go. 

Abraxas rubbed his eyes hard and yawned again. He reached up and gripped his hair slightly in comfort. He fought to keep his eyes opened as he watched Ajax move around. "You come too?"

"Yes. As soon as I'm done in the shower love." Ajax leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead, leaving a little bloody kiss mark. 

Abraxas just nodded before he yawned once more, losing the battle to stay awake. Ajax went back into the bathroom, showered quickly before he cleaned the tub. He climbed into bed, holding onto Abraxas. Abraxas moved slightly in his sleep muttering to himself. When he pulled Abraxas closer to him, Ajax could feel the coldness of his other half's skin against his own. 

Abraxas opened his eyes and blinked. "Morning time?"

Ajax shook his head. "No baby boy. I just wanted to cuddle with a special demon." he winked before he pulled Abraxas tighter to his own body. 

Abraxas nuzzled into Ajax's chest. After several minute of silence, Abraxas looked up at Ajax without lifting his head off Ajax's chest. 

"I want a puppy."

Ajax looked down at him. "You want a puppy? You know that's a really big responsibility right?" Ajax talked to him as he was a human child, wanting to make sure he knew what he was asking for.

Abraxas frowned and moved to get up. He straddled Ajax's waist and pouted. "But I get lonely sometimes. He would be fun to talk to."

"So you think a puppy would be the best choice?" Ajax asked as he tried to see how serious Abraxas was about this subject. "That would mean that you would have to keep it alive. You couldn't eat it. ANY of it."

Abraxas whined and wiggled on top of Ajax. "What if he tried to run away?!? That'd be BAD! Cant I then? Please?"

"No. You don't kill pets." Ajax held Abraxas close and gently bit his neck. 

Abraxas whimpered and got off Ajax's waist. "I want one."

Ajax quickly pulled Abraxas back on his waist, liking that position. "Ok ok ok. You promise not to eat it right?" He hoped his answer convinced Abraxas to stay there.

Abraxas bit his lip and wiggled a litte. He didn't know if he could, but he REALLY wanted one. Abraxas whimpered and dug his nails into Ajax's chest making Ajax bite his lip.

He eventually nodded. "But what if he runs away?"

"Treat it well and it shouldn't. We will get a very young one. IF it does, tell me. I will retrieve it. Okay?"

Abraxas frowned and sat up straight. He started to shake as he subconsciously lifted his own arm and bit into it. As Abraxas had a mental fight with himself, he slowly started to try to take a chunk of his own skin. When it was slowly removed by Ajax, Abraxas jumped not knowing what he did.

"What if he hurts me?"

"My love. Do you really think I would let that happen to my better half?" Ajax kissed the wounded hand. "I will never let anything happen to you again."

Abraxas nods shakily and with his unhurt hand, he dug into Ajax's side. "Okay. I won't hurt him."

"See, you can be extremely compassionate." Ajax smiled and pulled Abraxas' head down enough for a short peck. 

Ajax was used to the constant minor pains that Abraxas would inflict on him. He didn't really mind as long as he could protect Abraxas from himself and kill anyone else who tried to hurt him.

Abraxas smiled before he let go of Ajax. "Can we go in the morning?"

Ajax nodded before he pulled Abraxas gently down, laying him on top of him. Truthfully, Ajax much preferred to have Abraxas on top of him than anywhere else. It was warm and the slight pressure eased his mind so Ajax didn't have to worry about anything happening while they slept. Ajax let Abraxas move to get comfortable before Abraxas slowly started to fall back to sleep as he listened to Ajax's heartbeat. After Ajax was sure Abraxas had fallen asleep, he was comfortable enough to drift off himself. Ajax kissed Abraxas' head one last time before he passed into sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around his demon.


	4. Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive had no motivation to continue this for a long time.....maybe ill start writing it again....

Ajax was the first to wake up that morning and when he had tried to get closer to Abraxas he had felt something around his wrist. Ajax tried to move but whatever it was was pulling against something. He didn't know what it had been but when he pulled again he heard Abraxas moan in his sleep. Ajax sighed and looked down when he finally noticed that there was a similar problem with Abraxas' leg. 

"It looks like it's that time again." Ajax said as he frowned, knowing it broke Abraxas' heart when he cut his hair. 

When Ajax looked down he had seen a pool of drool that had started to form on Abraxas' pillow from his open mouth. Ajax shook his head and started to detangle the hair around his wrist. Thirty minutes later he was free and set to work on Abraxas' leg. 

"Okay. If he wants the puppy then I'll have to cut his hair"

When Ajax moved off of the bed, Abraxas whined and slowly opened his eyes. Abraxas looked up at him and held out his arms. 

"Aww. I'm sorry my love. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to get things ready." Ajax said before he kissed Abraxas' forehead.

Abraxas whimpered again before he tried to tug Ajax's arm. "Don't go. Monsters come when you go."

Ajax sat next to him and pat his head. He decided to stay there until Abraxas went back to sleep. Abraxas just curled around Ajax, holding him tightly. Ajax smiled down at Abraxas as he continued to run his fingers through Abraxas' hair. The demon he mated to was defiantly one of a kind. He wouldn't have it any other way. When Abraxas yawned and nuzzled into his lap, Ajax knew he was fighting sleep again. Ajax just smiled and when he knew for sure that Abraxas was out, he very carefully moved Abraxas' arms out from around him, grabbed his pillow, and moved himself away. Ajax very quickly replaced himself with the pillow before Abraxas knew any difference. Abraxas nuzzled into the pillow and an hour later, slowly had begun to wake up as the sun hit his eyes. As Abraxas had slept, Ajax had gotten all of the supplies laid out in the bathroom to cut Abraxas' hair. When he had heard Abraxas start to wake up he ran quietly into the bedroom, removed the pillow and sat in its place.

"Abraxas, my love, wake up. We've got important things to do today. It's time to wake up."

Abraxas groaned and buried his head in Ajax's hip. "Puppy?"

"Yes, but we also have one more thing to do and its going to be hard. Are you still my tough little demon?"

"Why will it be hard?" Abraxas frowned and looked up at Ajax.

"We are going to have to hurt a dear friend in order to save his life.." Ajax frowned and ran a hand through Abraxas' long mane. "I'm sorry Abraxas but he's sick. He has grown out to long and now it's  
causing problems for him."

Abraxas frowned and sat up on his knees. "Who?"

"Its Gerald love. He isn't doing too well." he said and kissed Abraxas' hair.

Abraxas' eyes widened and he backed away. He started to tear up and whimpered as his breath picked up. When Ajax had come closer, he lashed out and scratched Ajax's shoulder.

"NO!"

"Love. I don't want to either. I would never want to hurt Gerald but he's sick. If we don't help him he could die." 

The scratch had hurt but Ajax managed to hold the demon close to his chest. He held him tight through the thrashing not wanting Abraxas to hurt himself. Abraxas just had screamed and squirmed as he dug his nails into Ajax's cheek. Abraxas just started to shake more as he tried to get away.

"NO!"

Ajax looked him in the eyes as Abraxas continued to hurt him. "Baby. Do you really want him to die?"

Abraxas had tears running down his cheeks and neck. "No...But no! Can't go!"

"He needs to be trimmed so he doesn't die. If he stays like this he will only live a little while longer. If we trim him today, he can stay with you for the rest of your life love." Abraxas breathed heavily and cried harder. He curled into a ball before he hugged his arms under his knees. "As soon as you let me help you, we can go and get you your puppy." Ajax said as he tried to rub Abraxas' head.

Abraxas just shook and gripped his hair tightly. He wanted his puppy. After several minutes of trying to convince himself, he nodded faintly.

"You know I don't want to hurt him either but he needs our help."

Ajax gently brushed the hair strands out of Abraxas' face. He had carefully went and got the trimming clippers before he sat back down. He held the trimming clippers with one hand and held Abraxas' face to his chest with the other. Soon quiet sounds of snipping begun to sound in the quiet room. Abraxas whimpered and started to shake again as he tried to cling to Ajax. He didn't understand why it had to happen. Ajax continued to hold him close while he used his own red smoke to form a small coffin for the hairs. After he had finished, he let Abraxas go and handed him the small coffin.

"Would you like to bury him love?"

Abraxas nodded shakily and took it carefully. He held it close to his chest and he wouldn't let it go.

"Anywhere you want to bury him. I will take you there. Just name the place." 

Abraxas continued to shake but thought of a place for a couple of minutes, as he wanted the place to be perfect. "Under a tree. On...on top of a big hill. With birds."

"I will find the place." Ajax quickly kissed Abraxas' forehead before he vanished. He was gone for several minutes before coming back in a cloud of blue and red smoke. "I found one. Are you ready?"

Abraxas nodded and stood up. He walked over to Ajax, his head feeling a lot lighter but he didn't want to see. Once Abraxas was close, Ajax wrapped his arms around Abraxas' waist. Ajax poofed them back into the darkness of the smoke. When it cleared away, it was suddenly bright and sunny on a hill with a large powerful oak tree that overlooked a massive garden of wild flowers. There were sounds of birds all around them. 

Abraxas let go of Ajax and walked over to the tree before he collapsed to his knees. He whimpered again and slowly started to dig a hole with one hand. He sniffed a little as he sat the box inside before he started to cover it up. While Abraxas had dug his hole, Ajax had made a small headstone, knowing Abraxas would have liked it. He handed it to Abraxas, as he let him carve whatever he had wanted to into it. Abraxas took it and had written a sad message before he lent it against the tree. He stared at the ground before he lifted his arms up, wanting to go. Ajax picked him up slowly before his smoke began to cover them both, bringing them back to their home.

"Are you alright love?"

Abraxas nodded but buried his head in Ajax's neck. "I get puppy now? I was good."

Ajax nodded. "How old do you want your puppy? Human or animal?"

Abraxas thinks for a bit. "Human and young."

Ajax nods and held him tighter. "Baby young or big young." He continued to talk to Abraxas, trying to distract him as they appeared next to a small village.

Abraxas breathed deeply before he lifted his head to look at the village. "Big puppy."

"Ok. Then we will get you a big puppy." Ajax said before he moved Abraxas onto his back. He carried him into town. On his way, Ajax grabbed two items from the bakery. He grabbed a massive bar of  
chocolate for Abraxas and some sweet hot bread to make friends with a kid that Abraxas wanted. "Are you ready to go love?"

Abraxas nodded and saw the chocolate. He bounced slightly and tried to reach for it. When he couldn't reach it, Abraxas whimpered and tried to climb up his back. "I want please!"

"There ya go. It was for you." He chuckled and handed Abraxas the bar.

Abraxas bounced on Ajax's back as he nibbled on a piece. As they walked deeper into the village, Abraxas looked up from his chocolate and found a perfect human. He dropped the rest of his chocolate, Ajax barely had time to catch it, and squirmed to get down from Ajax. Abraxas stumbled slightly before he corrected himself and skipped over to the boy. 

"Hi!"

Ajax followed at a slower path and tried to look non- threatening, which was difficult due to his much different look than Abraxas' own. He felt he had done a good job and had knelt down to the boy’s level next to his standing lover. He held out the sweet bread and let the boy take as much as he wanted. The boy started to slowly eat at the bread but watched them carefully.

"Are you doing well today, young sir?" Ajax said as Abraxas plopped down next to him. The boy nodded still very cautious. "Good good. I'm not sure what your situation is as far as family is but as of now my friend Abraxas here will be taking care of you. As your owner. We are going to take you home and you will live an amazing life. You will be so well taken care of that your parents would dream that they could take your place."

Abraxas giggles as the boy started to run. Ajax sighed and his smoke surrounded him and he stood before the boy. He carelessly picked the boy up by the back of the shirt and started to walk back.

"I am very sorry. I must not have explained myself correctly. Your life will be amazing."

Abraxas bounced over and leaned against Ajax, but didnt take his eyes off the boy. "I have chocolate!"

Ajax held onto Abraxas before they vanished before they reappeared in their house. He sat the kid down, knowing there was no way to escape without Ajax or Abraxas to help. 

"I really hope you enjoy yourself here." He turned to Abraxas. "What are you going to name him?"

Abraxas bounces again and climbed on Ajax's back. "Um.. Biscuit." 

Ajax nodded. "Its an adorable name." He turned to the boy who was now shaking. "Hello Biscuit."


	5. Chapter 5

Abraxas nibbled on Ajax's neck and wiggled in his arms. "Can we celebrate?"  
"What did you have in mind?" Ajax smiled and held him tighter.  
Abraxas licked his neck. "Fun?"  
Ajax smiled more before he headed into the bedroom. Abraxas giggled and licked at Ajax's neck.  
"You are the greatest mate a demon could ask for."  
"You give me gifts."  
Ajax tossed Abraxas on the bed, which had made Abraxas squeak and giggle, before he crawled over him. He slowly kissed Abraxas' exposed skin. Abraxas wiggled under Ajax and tried to get comfortable. Ajax chuckled down at him before he moved down and started to kiss and lick Abraxas' stomach. Abraxas swallowed and looked down before he helped Ajax remove his own shirt. When his shirt was removed, Ajax kissed his way back up Abraxas’ neck and had begun to suck and bit gently on his neck.  
“I hope you had a great anniversary Abraxas.” Ajax said before he moved back to his mouth and started to kiss Abraxas deeply.  
Abraxas giggled and nodded, not able to do much more than that. As they kissed, Abraxas reached down and started to unbuckle Ajax’s jeans. He slowly moved one of his hands down into Ajax’s pants and gripped onto his hardened cock, which made Ajax shiver and press into Abraxas’ hand.  
Ajax reached under Abraxas and pulled him closer to his body, which made him moan and arch against him. A sudden sharp and pain filled spike had shot through Abraxas’ head. It had been like his own brain had a sudden urge to reject itself. His eyes snapped open and his stomach rolled. Abraxas whined and shoved Ajax off of him before he had jumped up and tried to make it to the bathroom. As he had become vertical, his head started to spin. He whimpered before he stood up quick and barely had made it two steps before he collapsed and threw up all over the ground. Ajax immediately jumped off of the bed and ran over to his fallen love. He started to pick him up and carried him into the bathroom.  
“What is the matter, my love?”  
Abraxas whined before he pushed Ajax away before he threw up again. Abraxas started to shake as his body started to sweat in the cold bathroom. When everything was finished coming up, Abraxas sobbed slightly and curled in a ball on the bathroom floor.  
“Don’t like it.”  
Ajax frowns and pulled off his shirt. He carefully went and wiped off Abraxas’ sweat. He pulled Abraxas onto his lap and held him close. Abraxas’ stomach rolled again. He clang to Ajax and whimpered as he rested his head on Ajax’s chest. Several minutes later, he started to feel fine almost like nothing had happened.  
“Can I have chocolate now? I’ve been good. Please?”  
“Are you sure that that’s a good idea? You don’t seem very well.”  
“Please?” Abraxas said as he started to tear up.  
Ajax frowned and nodded. He reached up and pulled open a drawer in the bathroom. He pulled out a single piece and handed it to him.   
“There you go. That’s it for now.”  
Abraxas nodded and nibbled on it. Once it was gone, he slid off of Ajax’s lap and crawled into the main room where the puppy was. He looked around for him and spotted him in a dark corner. He smiled big before he started to crawl over to him and sat on his feet.   
“Are you hungry puppy?”  
Ajax sighed and stood up in the bathroom. He stretched and walked back into the bedroom to toss away his dirty shirt. ‘I wonder if he realizes when he does this to me.’  
Several minutes later, Abraxas came back and straddled Ajax’s lap. He buried his head in Ajax’s neck and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry that I got sick.”  
“It isn’t your fault. No one can blame you.” Ajax frowned and kissed his cheek.  
Abraxas frowned and lifted his head. “Do you still want me?”  
Ajax nodded and kissed him softly. “Of course. I will always want you.”   
Abraxas smiled and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Ajax’s waist as Ajax deepened the kiss. Abraxas shivered and reached in-between them. He ran his hands over Ajax’s bare chest as he wiggled on his lap. Ajax broke the kiss and removed Abraxas’ shirt. As soon as it was off, he pulled Abraxas close and kissed him again. As they kissed, Ajax moved his hands down to Abraxas’ pants and ripped them off. Abraxas ran his hands up Ajax’s chest and had one of his hands rest on Ajax’s neck while the other gripped onto the base of his hair. They continued to kiss but before too long he needed more. Ajax tried to remove his own pants without trying to break the kiss. Abraxas grunted at the movement. He broke the kiss and reached down before he unzipped Ajax’s pants. He moved off of Ajax’s lap and pulled them off. He tossed them aside just as Ajax gripped his waist and tossed him onto the bed. Ajax rolled Abraxas underneath him and laid in-between his legs  
“You ready my love?”  
Abraxas smiled wide and nodded as he spred apart his legs which gave Ajax more room. Ajax moved closer and slid a pillow under his lover's butt to keep him comfy as he began pushing in until he was fully inside. Abraxas gasps and arches his back in pleasure. He reached up and grabbed onto Ajax, trying to pull him closer as he tightened around Ajax’s cock. Ajax moaned at the feeling and moved one of his arms behind him to pull Abraxas’ legs around his waist, so he could control the movement better. When Ajax moved back over him and started to thrust again Abraxas moaned deeply and moved his hips slightly with Ajax.  
"I’ll never regret the day I choose you to be mine forever, my little monster." he was much taller than Abraxas so it was difficult to kiss when they were having sex, but he was able to plant a few on his lips before gently cradling Abraxas’ head into his chest.  
Abraxas shivered and kissed back before gasping as the thrusting sped up. He breathed heavily against Ajax’s chest and tilted his head up slightly before he started to give his nipple small licks before he bit down slightly and pulled. "I don't want you to go."  
Ajax gasped slightly at the thrilling pain and whispered down to him. "You couldn’t chase me away with an executioner’s axe."  
Abraxas licks the bite before looking up at Ajax when the thrusting stopped. "But I'm not normal."  
"No, you’re not and don’t ever think you are. You are fantastic, amazing, spectacular. I mean baby you taught an unforgiving demon how to love and have fun. Your beyond ordinary. Your extraordinary."  
Abraxas blushes and bit at his other nipple as he moved his hips again slightly, wanting Ajax to move again. He began pushing inside of him again now that he had comforted the small demon. Little did either of them now the new puppy was standing at the open door staring with a mix of fascination and disgust. Abraxas moaned and arched his back in pleasure as he tries to rub himself against Ajax’s stomach. Ajax continued to thrust inside of him as he held his weight off Abraxas and held him up to his chest. Abraxas bit down again on his nipple and licks the tiny drops of blood that appeared. When he heard a small sound, he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly seeing the new puppy watching and had bumped against a dresser knocking over some things. Ajax didn’t hear the sound and continued to thrust until his spikes protruded out of his cock and he began to release his load deep inside his mate.  
Abraxas stared at Biscuit from under Ajax’s arm before he felt Ajax attach to him, taking his attention away. He clings to him and throws his head back coming between them. Ajax shivered and rolled over taking Abraxas with him so he was on top instead. He reached up and ran his hands through Abraxas soft hair just as he nuzzled into Ajax’s chest.  
“You are very important to me Abraxas.”  
It wouldn’t mean a lot to a human but being to demons it was flattering. Abraxas smiled up at him without lifting his head.   
“You are too.” He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.  
Ajax smiled and just held him close as Abraxas drifted off to sleep. Abraxas held Ajax as he slept for several hours. He eventually had to pee and tested to see if he could move. When Ajax slipped free he eased off him and ran to the bathroom. Afterwards he left and as he was headed back he found a bird 'sleeping' by the window. He tilts his head and walks over to it, ignoring the fact he was still naked. He stared down at it before picking it up carefully.   
He stared at it some more before smiling "I will take good care of you."   
He walks over and sees the puppy out of the corner of his eye. He looks up and smiled more before he walked over and knelt in front of him. He held out his arms and bounced a little "Lookie! You have a friend now!"  
Blaze (biscuit) stared daggers into the boy his size. He was furious that he was kidnapped. He was angry (and slightly confused) that he saw two male demons fucking. He takes the bird and carries it to the window throwing at a tree, making Abraxas’ eyes widen in horror. He whined sadly and moved a little, so he could see better. He then charged at Abraxas, knocking him to the ground and started to swing wildly at his face. Abraxas moved his arms up to protect his head, making biscuit lean down and bit hard on his arm. Blood started to run down his arm. As soon as the blood dripped onto his face, his brain flipped a switch inside his head and suddenly flashes of his past came flooding back. It had mad Abraxas go still but when a well placed punch hit his temple, he suddenly let out the most terrible scream he had ever let out. If they were anywhere else but their home, it could have been heard for miles.  
Ajax was immediately awake and jumped out of bed but it wasn’t until he ran into the living room that he actually woke up. When he saw the kid hitting his mate and the bruises that were already starting to cover Abraxas’ face, his eyes turned completely dark blue and his vision faded; blacking out.   
When Ajax woke up, his head was resting in Abraxas’ lap and the kid was balled up in the corner looking like he got hit by a few horses. He had several dislocated bones, his whole body was bruised, and his jaw was out of place. Ajax was move worried about his mate however, so he returned his attention to the beautiful but bruised face above him.  
“Are you ok my love?”  
Abraxas was shaking as he shook his head no as tears ran down his cut up face, mixing with the blood. He couldn’t stop shaking but he had wrapped his arms around his stomach at some point. Abraxas’ sides were bleeding and his arm had some skin missing but the worst of it all was just below his eye. A chunk of skin was missing revealing some of the bone and muscle there. If it had been alittle higher, Abraxas’ eye would have been lost. His body had already tried to repair itself but since Abraxas’ head was so messed up at the moment, he couldn’t focus on anything let alone healing anything.  
Ajax could barely see but he managed to sit up and pull Abraxas on his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around him and focused only on making Abraxas feel better. He closed his eyes and his own smoke joined his lovers as he tried to help heal Abraxas.   
Abraxas curled loosely around Ajax and closed his eyes. When he felt the smoke against his skin he tried his best not to flinch. Being a demon, doing nice things was a difficult task to do. Thankfully, Ajax was old enough and more experienced to know some loop holes in the powers they had. But there were always consequences. As he healed Abraxas’ wounds, they formed on Ajax’s body.  
When Abraxas’ mind caught up to what was happening, he whimpered and pushed against Ajax’s chest, trying to get him to stop. Ajax just kissed him and didn’t let him, not wanting him to know that Ajax now knew how much pain Abraxas was in. This was his job. To be his mates rock and he would always take it seriously.  
Abraxas continued to shake and push against him. “No. No. Stop.”  
Ajax just smiled softly down at him. “Calm down. I’m fine. One of us has to be hurt and I’m fine with it being me. See? It doesn’t even hurt.” He kept saying calming things hoping it would calm Abraxas down.  
Abraxas cried more and shook his head as his breathing picked up in panic. Despite that Abraxas was not in the right state of mind right now, and probably didn’t even know why he was panicking so bad, he knew deep down that he knew something Ajax didn’t.   
While Ajax was out after having attacked the puppy, Abraxas’ body had already tried to heal itself. The first thing it had tried to repair were his sides. Their smoke was apart of them and would attack any foreign illness to keep his body alive. Which is why they very rarely got sick. They also could only control the smoke to some degree. Abraxas could now never control it due to his mental capacity.  
But the second the smoke had touched his stomach, the smoke immediately tried to attack. In order to stop the attack on whatever was inside him, he had to stop healing himself. When Ajax got close to his stomach, Abraxas’ mind had sent warning bells and made him panic. Now all Abraxas could do was scream.  
Ajax had taken most of the pain but when he moved down to the stomach, he was jerked out of it when Abraxas suddenly screamed. He jerked back and stared at him. He had felt something briefly, but he didn’t know what it was. But now he had to focuse on calming him back down and not what he felt.  
“Abraxas, you need to calm down now."  
Abraxas stops immediately at hearing his name. No one knew his name but Ajax. He grinned a little to himself. He was safe now.


End file.
